


Infidelity

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Author hates Boruto, Bottom!Naruto, Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, GaaraNarutoSasuke, M/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oneshot, Polyamory, SasuNaru - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, gaanaru - Freeform, gaanarusasu, takes place in Boruto setting but has no mentions of any plot from Boruto, top!Gaara, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Sometimes Naruto doesn’t know how his relationship between Gaara and Sasuke became like this. He’d always expected them to be just his best friends.. not...
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if cheating fics isn't your cup of tea then don't read please.
> 
> and in this fic lets pretend gaara is tall

In Naruto’s thirty years of living and fulfilling his dreams, Naruto could remember as a teen how he thought the bonds in his life were the best thing ever. He became friends with the tailed beasts, became friends with many various shinobis in the world, became friends with the person who killed his parents, and became friends with almost anybody he talked to. 

Naruto knew he was some strange person as a teen because Hinata was in love with him for many years and in the end, ended up marrying him. But before Naruto vowed his life to Hinata, he never tried to take advantage of any of his bonds. Naruto was already happy with his dear friends and never saw them as an intimate plaything. 

He did have sexual desires _naturally_ as a man but he was still hesitant on the love territory. He was too dumb to understand that. But after a harsh supernatural mission, the blonde figured out that he was in love with Hinata, just like the shy girl was but was too much of a dumbass to notice. After that cruel mission, Naruto was happy with her. He was in _love_ with her. He got married to her and was always in a continual state of bliss at the thought of finally starting a family and being by Hinata’s side until death. 

Yet… now. The blonde was so _confused_.

So.. _So_ , _confused_.

* * *

“Ah!” Naruto moaned loudly, his face was red with tears brimming his wet eyes. His body was numb with pleasure as the two men rocked deeply into him. Naruto’s breathing heaved harder when one of them briefly hits a certain spot the blonde likes. His erection twitches and more fluid leaks out as he continues to pants and groans in his muddy world of pleasure. With pants and moans, Naruto can't stop his high-pitched cry that leaves his lips when that sweet spot is harshly pressed.

Naruto’s thighs and toes twitch from the sweet pleasure, but there is no room for him to roll it out. His knees are held up by Gaara and Sasuke while they roughly _fucks_ the blonde trapped between their chest. 

Naruto’s nails dig deeper into Sasuke’s clothed shoulder blades and his erection swells with pleasure. “Ah! Ah!!” Naruto cries, rubbing his flushed face into Sasuke’s neck to even out the heat in his face. His tears of pleasure soak on Sasuke’s collar. “Fuck!” Naruto whispered with a pant, he roughly bites his lips to stop those chanting moans that come out of his lips but the pleasure is too good, he can’t. 

His body was like a deluxe dinner platter for the two.

Naruto flinches when Gaara’s hot tongue licks his sweaty neck from behind. He can feel Gaara’s bare teeth as his hot breath fan against the blonde flushed ears. Gaara’s erection goes deeper inside the blonde causing Naruto to moan and look at the clothed redhead. 

Why the hell is he _always_ naked? The blonde distinctly questions, why doesn’t Sasuke or Gaara take off their clothes? Naruto questions tiredly again, as he tiredly observes Gaara’s lustful eyes focused on him. 

Gaara’s expression was a fascinating sight. His eyebrows frowned together as he continued to thrust into the blonde. There was a bit of redness in those cheekbones too. “S-sorry Gaara..” Naruto whispers out with a tiny moaning trailing along. Naruto doesn’t know why he apologized, but he knows why Gaara made those shuddering advances, and it _frightens_ him.

Gaara was feeling jealous when Naruto's attention was on Sasuke.

Gaara never liked Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t like Gaara. But they would do _this_ … they would have sex with Naruto at the same time. Sometimes separately, but it was like the only time they didn’t hate each other, and the blonde liked it. He had a wife….. _yet_ he _liked_ having sex with Gaara and Sasuke. 

Naruto’s panting lips descend onto Gaara’s muffled lips. He brushes his tongue against the tight grunting lips, before gradually licking Gaara’s red lips to ask forgiveness. Another harsh thrust coming from one of them, causes Naruto to moan into Gaara’s lips. Naruto’s body reflexively tightens from the inconsistent thrusts in his ass, and there’s a loud grunt between the raven head and the redhead. 

Naruto pulls one arm away from Sasuke’s shoulder, and he pulls Gaara’s face towards him, to lick and kiss those unresponsive lips. “Gaara,” the blonde breathes out, staring at the redhead with a whine; the swelling pleasure in his body makes Naruto do weird things. He wasn't gay, but he _loved_ this.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto declares, licking Gaara’s cheek heatedly, attempting to kiss Gaara’s unresponsive lips again before pulling away frustrated when Gaara still does not respond to it. Naruto looks up at the redhead annoyed as the redhead stares back at him with petty jealousy. 

And Naruto might’ve imagined that Gaara sent a little stink eye towards Sasuke before finally responding to Naruto’s smooching apology. And as soon as Gaara’s lips opened, he ate up Naruto’s weak lips with force as if to prove that he was better dominating the blonde to the other thrusting raven hair man. Gaara’s domineering lips pulled back to gently bite the blonde swollen lips before brushing inside of Naruto’s mouth to fondle the blonde tongue with his own, causing Naruto muffled moaning to fill up the suspiciously undisturbed room. 

Naruto eyes Gaara with a lusty shock because Gaara never gave him harsh kisses.. unless he was upset or mad. 

But before Naruto could question the pale man with his eyes, the force of the kiss makes Naruto dizzy and light-headed. His anus was impossibly stretched wide by Gaara's and Sasuke's big erections, but his abdomen and arousal loved it. But out of all the things, Naruto could not handle the lack of air in his lungs while ruthlessly having his insides attacked by Gaara and Sasuke.

Naruto forcefully pulls away from the kiss, panting for air, and there’s another harsh thrust against that sweet spot that makes Naruto jolt and arch his back. “Ah!” Naruto moans, head falling back onto Gaara’s shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling with dazed eyes, while his gibberish moans and whines filled up the quiet room.

Naruto, with some consciousness in his cloudy head, feels scared that someone could easily walk into the room. He wonders what people will speculate when they see their honorable married Hokage having sex with two notable males. But he feels so eager at the thought of that. He _wishes_ for someone to walk in.

Naruto can faintly hear a satisfying huff from the redhead, and if Naruto looked to the two, he could see a rivalry between the two domineering men. Naruto shivered on Gaara’s board shoulder when the two erections finally harmonized with each other, making Naruto’s cock spasm as if to express that he liked that. Naruto’s eyebrow curled when the swelling pleasure in his abdomen, making Naruto roll his hip deeper. He needed his neglected erection to be touched. 

Naruto’s knee felt numb as Gaara and Sasuke roughly held onto them. His toes curled into the air while one of Naruto’s arms clutched onto the raven-haired man, and the other on Gaara’s shoulder. “ _To_ -..touch me…” Naruto babbles with tears. Naruto could hear Gaara’s mini sand gourd slip out sand to support the blonde weight underneath. Gaara’s sand formed a pillar to hold the blonde up, which left the two men to pull away under his knees to ravage the blonde redden body while thrusting inside of him.

“Sasuke... Gaara... Naruto muttered, “… don’t bite.” He warned. God, the last time Sasuke _recklessly_ bit him, Naruto forced himself to overwork. He did not want to go home, so Hinata could see the bite. 

Sasuke was married to Sakura and Gaara was still a single man. Strangely. 

“I know.” Grunted the raven-haired man as he tasted Naruto’s jawline and roamed his hands on the curves of the blonde body. Gaara’s hands flirted with his hardened nipples. Naruto tenses at all the touching and ramming—but he is tenser at Gaara’s playful touching. 

Naruto hated nipple play. It made him feel like he was breastfeeding. He watched Hinata breastfeed Boruto once and he had to look away from the sight. But the other reason he hated nipples play was because Gaara would tease his nipples until they hurt, then soothed them, then teased them again until the pain came again. It was a repeating cycle. 

“Tch—!” Naruto grunts in pain and pleasure. Gaara was doing that right now. “Gaara!” Naruto breathes out, twisting his head to semi-glare at the pale eye candy. “Sorry,” Gaara grunted, not that he sounded like he was as he was more immersed in pounding into the blonde while playing with him. Naruto’s mouth opens to growl when Sasuke’s hand lightly clasps his wet erection. 

“—! Sas—!” Naruto’s head jolts up to stare at Sasuke, with wide eyes. “You want to cum Naruto?” Sasuke questions with a lusty smirk. He briefly glances at Gaara before returning to stare at the blonde’s lustful eyes. Naruto opens his mouth to respond, but Gaara suddenly pinches his nipples harshly to stop the blonde from saying anything. Naruto’s mouth opened in shock and could only feel humiliated because Sasuke was going to make him beg right in front of him and Gaara. 

They occasionally do that to the blond. They did that yesterday. 

“I..” the blonde says again feeling miserable and nervous, but he is horny. He wants more. “Come on Naruto,” Sasuke says, his hands tightening and curling onto the blond erection with pressure. His thumb teasingly dips into the blonde leaking slit. Naruto jolts up, and he realizes that the pulsing organs inside of him stopped moving. “Just say, ‘ _yes_ ’, Naruto and we’ll let you.” Sasuke breathes out with a mischievous smirk, his dark black eyes teasingly look into the blonde shy eyes. 

Then to approve with Sasuke’s teasing, Gaara brushes his lips against the blond ears, nibbling his ear which tells him _‘you have my blessing to do so’_. Naruto feels his pride break because they always manage to break him down, despite him being the most powerful shinobi the world has ever seen. 

But Naruto decides to stay submissive to the teasing because his life… isn’t that fun no more. He needs this. “I-...” Naruto whispers shyly, he tries to buckle his hips to get more feeling on his pulsing erection but Sasuke’s hand stays stuck there, never moving like what the blonde wants. 

“I…,” Naruto whispers again. He adverts to stare at the white wall at the side — to look away from the two eyes. “... _yes_....” Naruto whispers shyly, evading the heated gaze of the two. “Look at me and say it,” Sasuke says, eyes twinkling with tease but Naruto doesn't respond fast for Sasuke's liking. “I’m not going to repeat myself, Naruto. So say it.” He impatiently says, his nails pressing onto Naruto’s slit in yearning, causing Naruto to groan. 

Naruto gulped and time felt so slow for him. How did this happen in the first place? How could he cheat on Hinata like this? How could Sasuke cheat on Sakura too? Naruto could not help but feel _guilty_ , not guilty towards Hinata and Sakura‘s emotional disparity that may come — but guilty for enjoying sex between the three of them. 

_‘Gaara, you lucky single man!’_ Naruto thinks, as a distraction. _‘Must be nice to be single.’_ Naruto thinks to distract himself once more before he feels a small peck on his sweaty neck. Naruto knows it’s Gaara who gave him that peck because his kisses are always different from Sasuke who violently kisses him with his tongue. 

Naruto doesn’t know how long he kept silent, but there’s a harsh thrust from Gaara, that nearly brushes against that sweet spot Naruto loves. Naruto whines from the painful stillness of the hand on his erection and the displeasure towards the absence of pleasure that comes from that sweet spot. 

Sasuke’s thumb jabs into Naruto’s leaking slit again. Naruto _flinches_. 

Naruto slowly turns his head to stare at Sasuke’s eyes. He can feel Gaara slowly shift closer to his head. “Please…Let me cum.” Naruto mutters out, voice lowering in shame.

Naruto can only hear the smirks of the two. 

Naruto's eyes close when he thinks about how good the orgasm will be. How his leaking erection would be pumped with mastery and how that sweet spot will soon be abused by the pulsing erections inside him. 

Naruto holds a breath when he can feel a shift between the two. His stomach is excited and prepared, and the blonde wonders how loud his cries will fill the tiny room.

With the tiny bit of consciousness, the blonde has in his head, the blonde faintly questions how this sexual affair started. 


	2. Naruto's idiocy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much more of a lame cliche stunt pulled by the author but it's whatever I just wanted to write smut. This is more of a GaaNaru content than SasuNaru in this chapter. I'm so in love with GaaNaru. It's hard to drag me into SasuNaru ship. :(
> 
> feel free to chat with me on tumblr!  
> @chronoes

“Gaara,” Naruto said, laying his heavy head on his arms. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were half-lidded. Naruto’s tongue rolled against frontal teeth, gazing at the jade eyed man who stares at him with a similar appearance albeit compose more. “I don’t remember _you_ being so handsome,” Naruto confessed with a slick smile. 

He rubs his nose into his forearms and he smelled like sake. 

The two vowed to drink sake as a form to strengthen their bond during the war, and here they are drinking while the sunlight is setting down.

Gaara’s eyes widened at the compliment, lips wide a little bit. “You like it?” Gaara asked, tilting his head to get a gaze at the drunken blond. “Yes,” Naruto mumbled against his forearm. He felt a spiraling urge in his stomach to see how sexy Gaara’s gelled hair would look if they were ruffled up. 

But _what_? What could make Gaara look so shock and less threatening? 

“Why did you gel up your hair?” Naruto questions, piercing his eyes at Gaara as if accusing the man he was guilty of something. 

“I wanted to look more professional since my hair was growing,” Gaara answered back, head leaning on his hand. 

“Ooh?” Naruto hummed. 

The sun rayed into their dimly lit room as the two Kage’s enjoyed their sake. 

Naruto bit his lips, his eyes rolled to the floor with a mischievous thought. “Do you wanna fuck me?” Naruto blurted out, purposely avoiding Gaara’s eyes. “Pardon?” Gaara asked, surprised at the boldness of Naruto’s declaration. His black-rimmed eyes opened in shock and his lips opened, dropping his composure in disbelief. 

‘ _Gotcha_ …’ Naruto thought, feeling a rush of satisfaction in his chest. 

“I said do you wanna _fuck_ me?” Naruto repeated, licking his lips mischievously while staring at Gaara with undivided attention. “My ass; you can put your dick in my ass.” Naruto pulled away from his slouched form on their small table. He moved closer towards Gaara, crawling onto his knees to straddle the wide eye man. He smirked as he peered down at the man, he grabbed Gaara’s lifeless hands beside him and trailed it to his clothed ass crack; he made an _additional_ cooing sound as he locked hand with Gaara’s pale hand. 

“It’s clean. Not stretch but clean.” Naruto mumbled, peering at the pale man who stared at him with turmoil and shock. “You’re married. We can’t. I don’t want you to deceive your wife.” Gaara rejected, trying to pull away. 

“It’s okay. It’ll be our little secret and affair.” Naruto mumbled, attempting to convince the man. But on the inside, Naruto’s chest filled with accomplishment as Gaara’s hair began to loosen from his dismay. 

“You’re drunk.” Gaara cut back, using his free hand to push the tipsy blond waist away. “Don’t reject me. Like I said… _our little secret_.” Naruto whispered and ignored the pushing. He wrapped an arm around Gaara’s neck, while the other placed a finger on Gaara’s lips to silence him - which frowned in response. 

“You can’t. You have kids, your blood. _Don’t fall so low_ Naruto.” Gaara pleaded, eyebrows furrowing up in concern and nervousness. In Gaara’s heart, he did not want Naruto to realize the mess he forged when he was drunk and terminate their friendship because of his shame and awkwardness, but on the other side of Gaara’s heart, he wanted to fuck the blond. _Or try too._

Nobody could catch Gaara’s eyes like how Naruto did. Gaara never found the political marriage’s proposals appealing to him. He never saw the ladies issued onto his potential marriage sheets jab him with sexual interest or intention to develop an affectionate boyfriend and girlfriend relationship with them. The only time Gaara would find himself feeling _hotter_ and _attracted_ in his pants occurred whenever he saw Naruto’s bare skin. 

Countless and _countlessly_ , Gaara could feel himself growing hard seeing the blond exhausted and sweaty. 

And right now, Gaara was feeling himself get hotter as Naruto’s weight solely leaned onto him. “I’m not falling low if nobody says anything Gaara. It can be a _one-time thing_?” Naruto questioned, bumping his forehead against Gaara’s sandy forehead. He rubbed his nose against Gaara’s cheek as he kept a steady gaze with the jade eye man. 

Gaara felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He didn’t want a “ _one-time thing”_ in his blooming sexual life. “Okay, maybe multiple times if we keep quiet about what we do?” Naruto mumbled, reading Gaara’s heart. He grinds his hips against Gaara’s pants causing the pants Gaara wore to wrinkle up his growing arousal.

Gaara’s chest felt uneasy. Was this sex without any emotional attachments? Just like what Kankuro does whenever he wants to get laid? 

“I _can’t_ … Naruto.” Gaara replied. 

Gaara was too much of an innocent man, he didn’t want to ruin the married relationship Naruto was in. He couldn’t be Naruto's friend if he did that. Sure, it would mean he would be _something_ more to Naruto - _which he wanted_ \- but he did not want to hurt the female Naruto married to, nor their children when they realized their daddy was cheating on their mommy.

“Fine,” Naruto said, pulling away with a bitter silence in the air. He sat in his original position grabbing his sake cup to sip the alcoholic fluid. Naruto gulped the fluids in his throat as if any of the sexual tension that occurred between them never happened. 

Gaara’s erection throbbed. 

* * *

Gaara heard it. No, he didn’t hear it. He saw it. 

He saw the bare skin of Naruto’s chest, the hardened nubs poking out in the air, the leaking erection drooling down precum to his balls, the curled toes clenched in pleasure, and his sinful red face grimacing in pleasure and pain. 

Gaara watched the spittle drool down Naruto’s chin. 

“Sa-! Sasuk _-eh!_ Ah!” Naruto moaned, biting his lips. Naruto’s body bounced on Sasuke’s erection as Sasuke sat onto the Hokage chair with red cheeks. Naruto whined into the air, bucking up his hips while his erection flung back and forth. 

“Fuu-.. _uck!_ ” Naruto mumbled, there was even a faint gloss over his eyes that resembled tears. 

Gaara watched in the darkness. He witnessed the lovemaking scene from the crack of the door. Gaara’s heart nearly stopped when Sasuke’s black eyes pierced his eyes. 

He watched the raven head smirk as Sasuke rubbed one of Naruto’s nipples before pinching the small nub with force affecting the surrounding breast skin to become flushed, then he buckle up into Naruto’s pacing hips which caused a jolt in Naruto’s back to freeze and cry. 

“ _y-Y_ ou want to fuck me now?” Naruto whirled to look at the one eye man. He kissed Sasuke before nuzzling up to his face with a bandaged hand caressing the slim face. Gaara felt his heart hurt. It was nearly the same thing Naruto said to him. 

“That’s all you’re good for.” Sasuke huskily replied, breaking his predatory gaze with Gaara to tease Naruto. “You’re so _bad_ at dirty talking Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled with a scrunched face, kissing the man's cheek before raising his hip. 

“I still want to fuck you.” Sasuke halted Naruto’s mid-air hips. “Bend over the desk.” He ordered, pushing the blond back to lean on the desk as he stood up. “Want me to spread myself for you?” Naruto questioned. He seemed to not noticed the redhead watching in the darkness, or perhaps he did, and decided to play dumb. 

“Do it.”

Naruto's arms pulled away from his stance on the desk to stalk towards his ass cheeks with his hands to spread his anus and surrounding skin wide. “Like what you see?” Naruto teased, looking back. 

“Obviously.” Sasuke cooed, stroking himself before inserting himself into the blond’s rectum. Naruto gasped out a breath, biting his lips in response before opening his mouth to exhale the heat in his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Naruto gasped out, lips panting out. His body bounced as Sasuke roughly pounded into him. Sasuke’s arm on Naruto’s hips trailed up towards Naruto’s bareback, shoulders, then to his hair. 

Naruto yelped when his body bolted up in an arching position when Sasuke’s skinny hand yanked his hair back. Naruto hummed a closed moan when Sasuke was even deeper inside the blond. “Touch yourself,” Sasuke ordered into the blond ears nibbling it before licking his sweaty neck. 

Naruto obeyed with a shy hand trailing to his erection. He pumped his erection with eyes lowering in embarrassment and shame before looking up at Gaara’s eyes that pervertedly pierced his body. 

Naruto let out a _sly small smile_ towards the hidden Kazekage. 

Gaara’s erection throbbed. 

* * *

“I want to have sex with you,” Gaara says, arms tightly crossed in his chest. 

He feared for the blond rejection but at the same time, he knew that the blond would not reject his request. 

Because he _just_ knew he wouldn’t. 

“Okay,” Naruto says, with a happy exhale. “Lock the door and infuse it with your sand. I’m sure nobody will bother us… _not even Shikamaru._.” Naruto mumbles while putting his pen down. 

Shikamaru's name brought irritation in Gaara’s chest. That was Temari’s husband; his name did not _need_ to be brought up while Gaara was going to fuck Naruto. 

Gaara’s sand attacked the door behind him, sealing the cracks and holes in the door before walking towards Naruto. 

Naruto took his Hokage’s robes off, and his orange sweater to show his bare chest to the pale man with a composed expression. Naruto’s smirk got wider when his eyes trailed towards Gaara’s visibly tight pants. 

“ _Someone’s eager._ ” Naruto teased, daggering his eyes at Gaara with a taunt. Gaara made his way towards Naruto walking over to his desk. Naruto stood up from his chair to stare at the pale man with a seductive smirk. 

“We can kiss first, then you can _finger me t_ o fuck me, and then we can repeat it?” Naruto giggled pervertedly, wrapping an arm around Gaara’s stiff neck to bring their body close. 

“Can your body only be mine?” Gaara wrapped a possessive arm around Naruto’s hip as he questioned him, ignoring the blond suggestion. “You can share me with Sasuke.” Naruto rubbed his clothed erection towards Gaara’s clothed erection. “You both can fuck me.” Naruto leaned close towards Gaara’s lips, his eyes were dimmed down looking at Gaara’s stiff lips. “Remove your sand,” Naruto ordered. 

Instantly, Gaara’s sand shield broke and Naruto watched in amazement. He grinned at the sight of Gaara’s sand trailing towards the corner of the small office room before staring at Gaara with lust. Naruto smiled, cupping Gaara’s cheeks. “Let’s ruin our friendship Gaara,” Naruto whispered, vibrating his words against Gaara’s lips. 

“Let’s be _lovers_ for now,” Naruto mumbled, pressing his lips against Gaara’s lips. Naruto took the lead, licking Gaara’s lips and brushing the smooth flesh before the stubborn mouth opened to tangle his tongue with Naruto’s. Naruto opened his lips wider for more expansion for the two to keep on to kiss. 

Gaara’s arms around the blond’s hip raked inside the blond’s pants. He pulled the blond’s waistband down to reveal the blond’s erection while he caressed Naruto’s bum. Naruto did the same to Gaara but instead of going towards his pants first, he broke the kiss to remove Gaara’s maroon coat and the other extra protection layer. 

However, Gaara was too impatient, he leaned forward towards Naruto to capture the blond’s reddened lips. He licked the blond’s teeth before clicking it with his. Gaara’s tongue thrust inside the blond’s mouth who then played with him as well until Gaara's tops were fully off leaving the pale man's torso bare to the warm air around them. Naruto’s hand trailed down to his flattened breast then to his stomach and then privates. He cupped the erection still clothed by Gaara’s pants. 

“Have you ever gotten a blowjob?” Naruto questioned, between the kisses. “No,” Gaara muttered back. “Lucky me. _I get to take the Kazekage's virginity_.” Naruto teased before sinking to his knees. He pulled down Gaara’s waistband to spring out the redhead erection, Naruto caught the flying erection with his hands before gently sucking Gaara’s erection head. 

He softly sucked with light suction, rolling his tongue underneath Gaara’s erection backside. Gaara grunted, the electricity in his hip nearly made hip stumble. He placed a hand beside the desk, and he raked a hand in Naruto’s golden hair. Naruto looked up with Gaara’s erection in his mouth, “don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Naruto consoled, plopping off of Gaara’s erection, “I’ll make sure you won’t cum so you can still fuck me.” Naruto breathed a smirk against Gaara’s tip as he started to pump the erection with his hands. 

Naruto resumed lightly sucking the erection while it dribbled precum in his mouth. He felt the impulse to tease the redhead by stuffing his throat with Gaara’s erection. Gaara grunted from the tightness of Naruto’s throat, buckling forward and tightening his grasp on the desk and Naruto’s scalp. Naruto’s throat stiffened before softening up. Naruto looked up towards the flushed redhead with naughty eyes, his tongue rolled out of his mouth to tug some of the redhead testes skin; his tongue had caught the redhead pubes too. 

Naruto pulled away while looking at the man, he deliberately opened his lips wide while he pulled away from the erection. Spittle and precum sticky followed Naruto’s opened mouth and Gaara’s erection. Once Naruto fully pulled out with spittles and precum sticking onto his lips, Naruto stood up to stare at the man with a sinful smile. 

Gaara’s eyes latched onto the blond’s sticky lips. Gaara’s fluids were inside of the blond’s mouth and stomach right now. 

“Gotta stop or you’ll just cum, _Mr. Virgin_.” Naruto teased, gently kissing Gaara’s lips. “Stop calling me that,” Gaara said annoyed. “Mhm, hurry up and stretch me.” Naruto pushes his chair away and the bundles of paper towards the floor not carrying that he’ll be the one to clean it up.

He sits onto the wooden desk reserved only for an honorable Kage and spreads his legs for Gaara to intrude his insides, leaning back. 

Gaara wonders what the future Hokage will _think_ when they realize their legendary and strongest Hokage loves getting fucked on the ancient desk. 

“C’mon. Don’t keep me waiting.” Naruto spreads his asscheeks with his hands. Gaara’s finger twitched. “Oh wait, _right_ , go get the lube. It’s on the drawer on your left.” 

Gaara’s eyes move to the left side of the desk to see a drawer. He opens the drawer to pull a tube of lube. “Now squirt it on me, especially my anus,” Naruto ordered, waiting for the redhead. 

Gaara did as instructed by removing the cap to pour the lube onto the blond’s anus. Naruto's eyebrows slightly wrinkled at the coldness of the lube. “Now, use your fingers and insert it inside of me. Deep inside. You can be rough, Gaara. I feel like a virgin like _you_ like to be rough when possessive.” Naruto teased before groaning when Gaara’s long fingers probed his insides and sank his fingers inside the blond’s ass. 

“Sasuke was inside of me yesterday, it’ll be easier for you to stretch me out today,” Naruto mumbled, hands pulling away from his ass. “Stop talking.” Gaara growled, with an angered brow, “don’t speak about anybody else.” Gaara warned, easily thrusting a finger inside the blond’s rectum. 

Naruto’s head fell back as he unabashedly moaned at the sensation of Gaara’s thrust. “‘Kay, oh… Gaara, go deeper…” Naruto moaned in the air again as Gaara gripped onto the blond hips while jabbing his fingers inside the blond. Naruto let out a strangled moan when Gaara’s fingers stretched his rectum, “Does it hurt?” Gaara felt the need to ask. He was _still_ too innocent. 

“No no… just press the spot you were pressing… that makes me feel _good_ ,” Naruto mumbled, looking dazed as he stared at Gaara. Gaara pressed the spot again and Naruto screamed, scratching his nails against the wooden desk. “There _there_!” Naruto moaned, face heated with lust. 

Naruto’s erection drooled pre-cum, _drooling_ down his testes and Gaara’s thrusting fingers. 

“Put it in.. you can put it in.. I’ll make you feel good Gaara.” Naruto moaned out those words with tears flushing out of his eyes from Gaara’s fingers hitting his prostate countless times. 

Naruto hooked his knees to spread them wide with his arms and he stared at Gaara stroking himself before placing his erected head on Naruto’s anus. 

Naruto gasped in the air, his stomach felt airy as Gaara’s erection stretched him out. Naruto’s body jerked when he felt Gaara's erection tip in. “Your dick… _has a nice curve_ …” Naruto complimented Gaara by leaving out Sasuke’s name. “It’s… _stroking_ a wall of my prostate….” Naruto mumbled, before whining in the air when Gaara’s hips stretched him wide. 

Gaara gripped tightly onto the blond tanned hips, he watched the blushing blond who had his lips open from the electrifying intrusion. “Harder..! Har-der!” Naruto whined. His legs shook as Gaara was fully in, Naruto’s erection twitched when Gaara’s curve jabbed his prostate. 

Gaara rocked his hips into the blond, causing the blond to suddenly cry out loudly. Gaara’s chest felt satisfied to see Naruto writhe under him with tears and spittle drooling of his lips and eyes. 

“Please go faster..!” Naruto begged Gaara who didn’t even _demand_ it. Gaara was simply experiencing the tight electricity sparks inside of his hips while the blond lost his demeanor because the sparks of pleasure in his ass vanished and the throbbing urge in his body was overwhelming. 

Gaara twitched a smirk when he slowly rocks his hips into Naruto in a slow playful punishing thrust. Gaara’s stomach sparks when Naruto reacts the way Gaara wanted to see when he playful deliberately thrust inside of him: the tears of relief. Because of _him_. Because of _his_ erection. Because of _his_ playful thrust, that Naruto's body is trembling from the pleasure _he_ caused. 

Gaara’s throbbing eased as he rubbed himself in the blond’s rectum to slowly torture the horny blond.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his long nap. “ _Ugh_?” Naruto made an ungraceful sound waking up from the chair he slept in. 

_God his ass hurt._

Naruto finally remembers how their sexual affairs started. Of course, the idiot finally _remembers_ now. It was him who seduced the two. How could he play the victim? 

Naruto groaned as he sat up professionally. _Fuck his back hurts like shit!_

Naruto picks up his pen near a stack of work of villager problems shit he needs to read. But before Naruto can focus on his work, he sees a letter on his desk. 

It’s folded so perfectly so naturally, Naruto opens the letter. 

_”Tomorrow at Gaara’s house at 19:00. U.S.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get Sasuke's character right :/ but if you dirty minded readers wanna read my ridiculous 8000 smut on my page it's called Tear You Apart and it's just porn, literally.


End file.
